


一球成婚 Love Striker

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Amnesia Kaká, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cristiano, Declarations Of Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fool for Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage Proposal On Bed, Rimming, Temporary Amnesia, Top Kaká, Wedding Rings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 因为踢飞的一球，里卡多失去了记忆，克里斯失去了炮友。背景设定：半架空，无女友，具体时间线模糊。





	1. 带你男朋友回家

在克里斯走进那间病房前，有人告诉他，里卡多是脑震荡了。

并不意外，毕竟被那么近的一球狠狠砸中脑袋，确实可以说是震荡得很厉害了。克里斯对自己的脚力相当有自知之明，也就分外地心虚和愧疚。他非常不罗纳尔多地在门前踌躇了一会儿，最终还是深吸一口气，推开了房门。

那一下可能有点用力过猛，制造了不小的声响，以至于整个病房的人都看了过来。队长和队副都在，伊卡尔站在床脚，表情严肃，塞尔吉奥懒懒地坐在窗台边的椅子上。而里卡多，他靠在病床立起的床垫上，把自己埋在医院那看上去一股子消毒水味的被子里。几乎是一瞬间，克里斯就注意到他空白表情下的迷茫和困惑。

有点不太对劲。

“噢，Cris。”感谢可靠的伊卡尔，这一刻他太需要一个能把话说清楚的人了，“出了一些小状况，医生说了什么——轻微脑震荡，还有血块之类的。总而言之，Kaka似乎出现了一些记忆障碍，我和Sese在给他‘补课’。”

克里斯听着听着，感觉到一丝丝荒谬，就好像这不是现实而是一部烂俗肥皂剧。这种感觉在伊卡尔接下来的：“Ricky，你还记得他吗？”中愈演愈烈，让他浑身难受。这样不尴不尬地远远站着，等着被别人介绍给里卡多，老天啊，这就只是奇怪，太奇怪了。

而里卡多犹疑着摇头了。

克里斯试图将胸口的不适感咽下去，这没什么，这是血块和脑震荡的错，四舍五入一下，这是你自己的错罗纳尔多，你没什么好抱怨的。他以轻微的摇头回应了伊卡尔投来的关切视线，听着队长怎样介绍自己。“好吧，这是Cristiano Ronaldo，你的——”队友，他心说。

“男朋友！”但是一个突然的声音这样说。

不，等等，什么？克里斯诧异抬眼，老天，他差点忘了塞尔吉奥也在这个房间里。这会儿后卫兴高采烈举手发言，一边把椅子挪到了病床旁。里卡多似乎被这个单词吓到了，惊讶地望向门口。克里斯对上那双好奇的眼睛，像是屁股给人踢了一脚似的急忙解释：“不不，我们——不是那样的。”

他把求助的目光转向队长，但伊卡尔若有所思的样子，竟然没有替他解围。于是塞尔吉奥更加放肆起来，唯恐天下不乱，“你别听他的，脸皮每个假期往死里晒还是这么薄，还遮遮掩掩干嘛呀，全世界都知道你俩那点破事……”他无比熟练地戳开手机，各种配了奇怪BGM的以他和卡卡为主角的视频就争先恐后地涌出来。克里斯大窘，冲过去把人赶开，一回头又撞进里卡多懵懂的视线里。

“那个……是真的吗？”

视频当然是真的，但那些暧昧迷离的音乐可不是伯纳乌的广播里放出来的。克里斯张了张嘴，却吐不出半个字来。

里卡多似乎也意识到问题的不妥，重新斟酌了词句。

“Sergio说的‘男朋友’，是我理解的那个意思？我们？”

“我们——”没在谈恋爱，就只是偶尔一张床上过个夜。炮友？对没错，床伴而已。惊不惊喜意不意外？我也不知道事情怎么就变成这样的，话说回来，以后咱还继续吗？

不不不，他不能这么说，不能在伊卡尔和塞尔吉奥面前，不能对着一个失了忆像只小鹿斑比一样可怜又无助的里卡多这么说。

他得否认，说他们只是队友，以及朋友，刚才的那些只是某个不着调的家伙无心的玩笑，于是一切就能恢复正常。当然了，他估计将会失去一个床伴，就这样罢了，不是什么大问题，搞不好这样他们在比赛时还能更专注些。

他可能有一点点遗憾和失落，只不过是因为卡卡在床上真的是棒极了，简直就跟他在球场上一样好。

“我们……刚刚确定关系……”从嘴里溜出来的词句把克里斯自己吓了一大跳，该死，一定是里卡多脸上隐隐的期待迷惑了他，让他以为这会是个好答案。这是吗？当听到这句话的一瞬间，里卡多眼中骤然爆发的欣喜和愉悦依然在动摇着他。

房间里所有人都对这句承认做出了反应。第一个提出的塞尔吉奥反而一副目瞪口呆的样子，很快转化为蒙中大奖的兴奋和得意；而伊卡尔，克里斯没有去看他的表情，甚至刻意避开了对方了然的目光。

里卡多仔细端详着他的“男朋友”，眼神专注得令人脸红，“真抱歉，我很多事情不记得。”他声音柔和，看上去似乎对克里斯的身份没有一丝一毫的怀疑，“但医生说我很快就会想起来的。这会对你造成困扰吗？”

一个好消息和一个坏消息，很难说究竟哪个是好哪个是坏。“什么？”克里斯心不在焉地含糊问道，仍沉浸在懊悔之中。

里卡多很耐心地重复了一遍：“我不记得我们的关系，你会介意吗？如果你介意，那么我们可以先分开一段时间。”

“噢，那没什么。”因为真的什么也没有。“反正我们也才刚开始。”真见鬼，他自己都快要相信这个愚蠢的设定了。

但这愚蠢的话语却让里卡多肉眼可见地放松下来，明明像是刚认识克里斯似的，却已经把他放在了很重要的位置。他微笑着招手示意克里斯站到病床边来。

克里斯磨磨蹭蹭地挪过去：“干嘛啦？”

手被里卡多抓着，只好顺势弯下腰来。克里斯还以为对方是想跟他说什么悄悄话，把耳朵凑过去，却被扶着脸颊侧过头，给擒住了嘴唇。

那一瞬间好像有一股电流从唇瓣上窜进来，在全身麻酥酥过了一遍，大脑来得及分析形势之前，本能已经让他丢脸地弹了起来，像只吓坏了的兔子。

过激的反应大概也惊到了里卡多，以至于他现在不得不想出一个合理的解释给他一脸诧异的男朋友，关于为什么他会被一个纯情小学生级别的亲亲吓得一蹦三尺高。

“我们……不怎么这样，”他窘迫地说，听见身后塞尔吉奥闷闷的笑声，牙龈发痒，“你知道，才刚开始……”他不得不再次把这个愚蠢的谎言拖出来抵挡。

事实上，他们确实不怎么接吻了，很早之前里卡多喜欢这个，但后来就越来越少了。

而此刻失忆的病人没有提出异议，只是若有所思地点头：“看来我该更努力一些了。”

塞尔吉奥开始不加遮掩地狂笑，克里斯忍无可忍，转过头回以怒视。伊卡尔做了个抱歉的手势，开始把人往病房外带，一路拽到了房门口。

最后队副扒拉着门框冲他们大喊：“Kaka今天可以出院啦，记得带他回家Cris，反正你们已经同居了……”

“我们没有！”

“——隔着几百米，是啊，晨跑都还不够热身的。总之带你男朋友回家，好好照顾他！”

门砰一声关上了。

隔了一会儿克里斯收到了来自伊卡尔的短信：【除了失忆Kaka没有其他任何问题了。既然你们已经是伴侣关系，就把他托付给你了，请努力帮助他恢复。即使到比赛的时候他还是想不起来，至少让他能上场。拜托了，Cris，你知道我总是对你很放心。】

是啊，当然了，在皇马你不放心前锋，难不成还指望着后卫吗？

克里斯叹气，收起手机。这下好了，他算是摊上大事了，现在澄清真相还来得及吗？他低头一瞧，里卡多正抱着被子观察他，蓬松卷发搭在前额，模样乖巧。

莫名紧张起来，他心虚地转开视线。

好吧，那一脚球是他踢的，那句愚蠢的谎话是他撒的，所以现在，他得对里卡多负起责任来。往好处想，至少还能再跟他滚几回床单是不是？

就算他恢复记忆也不会怪他的，是吧？里卡多从来都不会对他生气。


	2. 我们从来都不做爱

作为一个失去记忆的人，里卡多对一个崭新男朋友的接受程度未免有些太好了。一直到跟着葡萄牙人走进他家大门，都没有问一个问题。然而那道专注的视线也从未离开过他，一寸寸地，从头到脚，不放过任何细枝末节，就像是要认真谨慎地在心里将他复刻一遍。

奇怪的是，那视线并没有惹得克里斯背后发凉，反而有一种发烧的错觉。要习惯，克里斯告诉自己，他失忆了，都怪你，他现在只是在观察世界，重整记忆，你得习惯这个。

“我家钥匙。”克里斯把东西抛过去，里卡多稳稳接住，“这段时间你先住我这儿吧。”

“你家。”里卡多重复道。

是啊，不然你想住哪儿？克里斯按捺着心底的不舒服，装作咨询对方意见：“你要是记得你家钥匙在哪儿，我也可以送你回家。”

至于他的好邻居之前给他配的那把，则被他选择性遗忘了。

他心底这些弯弯绕绕对面人一点也不知道，只是继续提问：“我们不一起住吗？Sergio说我们同居了。”

“……”你就记得塞尔吉奥说的话，没听见我之后的否认吗？克里斯干咳几声，含含糊糊地解释：“偶尔一起住。”然后马上心虚地补上一句，“因为刚开始……”

里卡多慢慢地点了点头，好像接受了这个使用频率过高的借口。

克里斯见状赶紧转移话题，带着他在房子里转了一圈，熟悉环境。最后他们来到厨房，在大致介绍了一番冰箱和橱柜里的储备后，葡萄牙人意识到他们该吃点东西。

“你想吃点什么？”克里斯问，尴尬地发现他并不是非常了解里卡多的口味。作为朋友和队友？当然，他知道对方最喜欢的烤肉店在哪儿。但作为炮友，他却说不出里卡多在家里会喜欢怎样的晚餐。

好吧，如果是早餐想必他能发挥得更好一些，至少他知道面包片该烤几分钟。

“要是我说，我觉得我可以试试自己动手……”卡卡歪了歪头，对上克里斯惊恐的表情，扑哧一声笑弯了眼睛，“开玩笑的，还是叫外卖吧。”

噢，这倒是个好主意。克里斯松了口气，依着他们在外聚餐的记忆，点了一些日本料理。种类繁多，口味各异，总能蒙对一部分吧。

当他放下手机的时候发现里卡多正目不转睛地盯着他看，唇边勾着一抹笑。

傻透了，克里斯想，但还是红了脸，觉得失忆后里卡多真是对凝视着了魔。

“你笑什么？”他没话找话地问，努力回忆自己刚刚是不是做了什么惹人发笑的事。

“我很高兴。”

“高兴什么？”

“你喜欢吃日本料理。”

怎么了？克里斯感觉莫名其妙，这有什么？喜欢日本料理有什么问题吗？

“这有什么好高兴的，你不也挺喜欢的么？”

里卡多眨眨眼，笑得更开了：“你知道我喜欢什么，现在我也了解到更多关于你的细节，难道这不应该高兴吗？”

“……”克里斯愣愣地，喉结动了动。

老天，这句话有点……太过甜蜜了，令人完全招架不住。心脏突然加速撞击着胸腔，剧烈的声响让他喉头发堵。这感觉陌生得可怕，克里斯甚至为此不由自主恐慌起来。

第一次，他真心实意地后悔自己说出那句谎言，把一切都给搞砸了。同样是第一次，他但愿自己能学会留意点嘴里溜出来的句子，可别再自找麻烦了。

“别犯傻。”他粗声反驳道，明显在虚张声势。

如果克里斯能真的明白什么叫谨言慎行，那他也就不是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多了。等待外卖和吃东西的整个过程中，他又被里卡多套出了更多的“关于他的细节”。事实是，不需要里卡多刻意去探寻，他只是摆出那张好奇又困惑的脸，克里斯就忍不住要为他答疑解惑。

这该死的好为人师的虚荣本性，迟早会把他自己害惨的。

两人解决完最后一口寿司，共同收拾着残羹冷炙。餐具的传递默契十足，克里斯一边做着家务，一边隐隐怀疑这气氛是否温馨得过了头。

里卡多擦干净最后一个盘子，转过头无比自然地提议：“现在回卧室休息吧？我想洗个澡。”

房子的真正主人稀里糊涂点了点头，领着人上楼。当巴西人伸手去抓主卧的门把手时，克里斯终于反应过来：“等、等等……”他指了指走廊尽头的客房，“那才是你的房间！”

里卡多缓慢地眨了眨眼，来回打量着两扇房门，最后看向克里斯。他的眼神里只是茫然，被注视的人却恍然觉得从中看到了质疑。克里斯心虚地摸摸嘴唇，抑制着咬指甲的冲动。好吧，他承认之前里卡多留宿的时候都是睡他房里的，但是现在……

“你还有伤呢。”他解释着，知道自己是欲盖弥彰，慌忙把人拉走。

里卡多嘀咕着“医生说我都好了”之类的话，但没有过多反抗，顺从地跟着进了客房。

房间里整整齐齐，生活用具倒是一应俱全，可一看就知道不是谁的固定房间，缺了点人气。克里斯装作若无其事地瞥一眼里卡多，他似乎没觉得不对，左右扫视时还带着些满意。

很快注意到他在观察自己，里卡多收回目光冲他一笑，冷不防问道：“我的睡衣在你那儿？”

“嗯？嗯，待会儿去给你拿……”完全是下意识的回答，克里斯看到对方脸上突袭成功的得意，才反应过来自己进了圈套。

“麻烦你了，”说着客套话，巴西人眼里却流露出过于亲密的情人间的调笑，“那我什么时候才能搬回那个房间里？”

他的语气和神态间满含的温柔爱意让克里斯如芒刺在背，忽然就有些恼羞成怒起来，一言不发地走进浴室。这样的态度大概也吓到了里卡多，他小心翼翼地跟过来。

“怎么了？你生气了吗？”

克里斯不答，伸手给他指洗浴用品的布置，又帮他调好水温。末了问一句：“你自己洗澡没问题吧？”

“如果我说我头晕怕摔倒，可能需要人陪我洗——”

“Kaka！”克里斯不等他说完就截断了话头，羞恼地转头瞪他。这怒火来的突然，他本不是这么矜持的人，更不必说他俩早在皇马的淋浴间一起洗过多少次澡，甚至连浴室play也玩过了。只是他突然意识到就算自己能和失忆前的卡卡在更衣室的长椅上打炮，却连和眼前这个同桌吃饭都觉得坐立不安。

如果他们现在搞起来，然后里卡多要在高潮的时候说一句我爱你之类的东西的话，克里斯估计自己会直接软掉然后从床上滚下来，他可受不了这个。

“听着，Ricky，我们——不做爱，”我们只上床而已，“现在你受伤了，我们更不可能做了。”

“很抱歉我不记得了。”失忆的巴西人说，黯淡的微笑看起来怪可怜的，“我会努力想起来……”

那低落自责的语气让克里斯心脏紧缩，他不自然地清了清嗓子，“我不是在怪你，只是……我们从来都不做。”不做爱，也不说我爱你，没有像小学生一样把摩擦嘴唇就当成接吻，更不会因为知道对方爱吃日本料理就傻笑。

“从来都不？为什么？”

“因为……”鬼知道因为什么，因为他突然心软多撒了一个谎，所以现在要用十个来圆，“因为你信教，你只跟要结婚的对象做爱。”克里斯睁着大眼睛说瞎话，假装自己不记得失忆前的里卡多从床头柜里掏出润滑剂的样子，“我猜你要等到新婚夜才肯破处。”

“好吧，虽然我以前完全没想过……”对方的脸上写满了“我竟然说过这种话”，以至于克里斯心虚得狂舔嘴唇，“不过我能理解。”

认真的？这种胡编乱造你也能理解？

大概是被他目瞪口呆的表情逗乐了，里卡多微笑着继续道：“我理解，因为你确实值得一个有关‘永远’的计划。我可以想象我们之前一定是很认真的……”

克里斯没敢听完后面的话，像只冒冒失失的兔子一样跳起来，很丢脸地夺门而逃。


	3. 番外：在他失忆前

美好的、没有训练的一天从阳光爬上床沿开始。即使是休息日，克里斯也很少略过晨练。但此时此刻，本该在健身房完成每日任务的皇马前锋仍然缩在凌乱的被褥里，专注细致地观察天花板上吊灯的雕饰，假装并没有人手脚并用地缠着他，也没有一颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他胸膛。

事情是怎么走到这一步的？

球队聚会，灯红酒绿，推杯换盏。尽管克里斯喝得很少，竟也醉在了狂欢的气氛里。等到散场时，他作为保有理智的少数派，理所当然被分配了送人回家的任务。而里卡多跟他向来最为亲密，再加上两人是邻居，自然就把人交给他了。

如今回想起来，那时他是不是真的保有“理智”，倒也难说。

炽热的怀抱，唇畔的吐息，耳鬓厮磨，十指交缠，说不清是谁更主动些。然而克里斯毕竟摄入酒精量更少一点，理论上，承担的责任就更大得多。

想到这里，他忍不住心烦意乱，暗自懊悔。他后悔不该一时冲动之下和队友上床，这有点像办公室恋情，于工作大有不利。他更后悔不该和意气相投的好友上床，他们一见如故，这段友谊在不长的时间里突飞猛进，克里斯确实很珍惜他的朋友，而错误的一夜将会毁掉一切。

颈窝传来被柔软发梢蹭过的酥痒，他僵成直挺挺的一条，感受着怀中人逐渐苏醒的过程。

“Cris……早安……”巴西人口音独特的葡语带着清晨的慵懒和沙哑。他似乎享受于两人肌肤相亲的摩擦，满足地磨蹭了好几回，才依依不舍地坐起身来。

葡萄牙人还躺着，有些拿捏不准此时的情况，只好等着另一人的反应。他心里暗暗把自己放在承担责任的那一方，于是便决定交出主动权，任由对方作出判决。

里卡多迎着朝阳伸了个懒腰，在温和光线下眯起眼睛的样子像一只吃饱睡足的大猫咪。舒展活动开身体，他才又低头，毫不吝啬地释放微笑：“昨晚——感觉如何？”

呃？这难道是在问那个的体验吗？

“很棒。”克里斯真心实意地回答。比很棒还要棒上七倍，事实上，是赞透了。但在这个时候说出诸如“你简直完美，直接挤掉了我性经验榜单TOP1荣登榜首，感觉下辈子都干不到这么爽的一炮了”显然不像是什么好选择。

逆着光他分辨不清里卡多是不是真的脸红了，只见对方微微颔首害羞而自得地低笑：“唔，我也……很喜欢。”然后他又忽然认真起来，“我希望，这不仅仅止步于一个夜晚。”

什么意思？克里斯有些迷糊了。不止一夜？难道……是想跟他做炮友？这还是那个虔诚纯洁的上帝之子吗？（其实昨天夜里被搞得乱七八糟的时候他就已经开始怀疑了。）

不管怎么说，他该拒绝的。这一夜就够出格的了，里卡多大约是没什么经验，不清楚跟同事兼朋友发展成长期性伴侣会引来多少麻烦。

倒不是说克里斯自己这么干过。想想吧，以后他们一起在花园里BBQ的时候，倒在抱枕堆里打FIFA的时候，靠在沙发上分享DVD收藏的时候，他看着卡卡沾染油光发亮的唇瓣，抓着手柄有力的十指，倒映微光含笑的眼睛，满脑子都是对方在床上有多么不可思议。在他本该享受美好的友情时却无法克制自己想入非非。

更不必说他们还要一起上场比赛。而克里斯痛恨一切可能会影响到他的足球的因素。

他该拒绝的。他脑中已经酝酿好了说辞，他已经张开了嘴，喉头滚动着……

可是一切都被里卡多压下的唇舌堵了回去。火热手掌轻握住他的胯骨，而后灵活手指顺着腰线爬上来，掌心抚在他赤裸的胸膛，令他乳尖发烫。

克里斯有一万个理由说明，这是一个糟糕的吻。因为宿醉的他们浑身仍缠绕着扑鼻的酒气，还因为他们昨晚用嘴巴做过不少肮脏下流事儿到现在都没有刷牙。但这些理由都无法阻止，他在男人齿间吐露情难自抑的呻吟，同时自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。

这世上也许有无数人能对里卡多·雷特说不，只是那其中绝不包括克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。

所谓食髓知味。很快，克里斯的性经验榜单TOP10全部更新了一遍，让他不禁怀疑自己前几年过的究竟算不算得上性生活。情况也比他想象的好上很多，他是指，在球场上。当他踩上草坪的那一刻，没有什么能影响他的专注，甚至赛后在淋浴间偷偷摸摸来一发快速的手活儿成为了新的解压方式。以至于到后来，皇马七号开始觉得当初的决定做的不赖。

只除了里卡多似乎有些过于黏糊了这一点。

巴西人开始经常性地在他家留宿，或者邀请克里斯回家过夜。有的时候七号试图婉拒——“明天还有比赛，我不想……”——然后八号会睁着狗狗眼无意识（？）地撒娇：“拜托，只是抱着睡一晚，那会让我休息得更好。”

什么鬼？不，他们是炮友，炮友才不会只睡觉不睡♂觉呢，炮友才不会盖着棉被纯拥抱呢！

然后第二天，葡萄牙人顶着一头乱糟糟的小卷毛从某个人形大抱枕的怀里爬出来，在距离自己家几百米开外的别墅主卧盥洗室里刷牙。

同时，他们花更多的时间进行双人活动。刚开始克里斯并没有察觉不对，毕竟以前他们还只是朋友时也偶尔一起吃饭。然而在某一周的第四次只有他们两人外出的时候，他总算反应过来这个频率似乎有点吓人。

卡卡在搞什么？

还有那些吻，那些黏腻的，缠绵的，挑战运动员肺活量极限的深吻。克里斯并没有什么只上床不接吻的精神洁癖，没那么扭扭捏捏的破习惯。也不是说里卡多的吻技不佳，真相是上帝之子令人惊讶地擅长于此。只不过应了那个外号，他的吻总带着一股说不清道不明的虔诚深情，往往令克里斯产生某种被爱的错觉，而这是最糟糕的一点。

也许这是卡卡骨子里的温柔善良作祟，或者是什么作为教徒的传统情怀，总想为这样不太正当的背德关系披上一层情感的外衣。看来他那个“原来里卡多挺开放的嘛”的定论还是下得太早。

他们应该谈谈这件事了。

正如眼下，他们刚结束一场酣畅淋漓的大战，战场是克里斯精心挑选布置的超豪华超舒适KINGSIZE大床——为了睡眠，谢谢，不是为了打炮。换作以前那些一夜情，这会儿另一人早该收拾东西回家了，顶多容许TA在隔壁客房过一夜。可是现在呢？里卡多·“卡卡”·雷特，正靠在他的床头，翻阅着圣经。

认真的？圣经？在他屁股里来了两发以后？在把他干得欲仙欲死直喊耶稣大名之后？

克里斯莫名地郁闷，尤其是他还枕着皇马八号黄金般的大腿，而对方的手指正轻柔地拨弄着他的卷发。这气氛太过温馨自然，到了一种令人恐慌的地步。

他偏过头，悄悄打量着里卡多专注于箴言的侧脸。只要望见那双明亮的眼，他便想起对方过于温柔的凝视，只要瞥见那张丰润的唇，记忆里缱绻的吻便如同火星在他皮肤上被唤醒。

不可言说的幻觉让他难堪痛苦，他想告诉卡卡的是，若是想跟他上床，不必如此大费周章。虽说媒体关于他轻浮浪荡的报道并不完全符实，但不得不承认的是，他对于那一套所谓的游戏规则接受良好。他想说，这是一个追求享乐的时代，不牵扯爱情的性事也不会受到道德的谴责。

所以停止那些欲盖弥彰的约会，也停止那些用情过度的互动，他们可以……继续像朋友一样相处，只除了钻进对方裤子里这一点。

克里斯思考许久，最终选择了一个相对委婉的切入点：“你不应该在我脖子上留那么多痕迹。”

“什么？”里卡多头也不抬地回应。

“吻痕。在训练的时候很难遮住，他们会看到的。”

“噢……”他翻过一页，“没事的，大家都是队友。”

葡萄牙人难以置信地睁大了眼睛：“你认为这就没事了吗？”他可没有和队友分享性生活的爱好，尤其当另一主角就在其中的时候。

“……”好极了，他终于放下了那本该死的书，愿意把视线分给正在跟他进行一场严肃交谈的人，“Cris？你很抗拒公开我们的关系？”

“公开？我不知道这有什么好公开的，难道这是什么正大光明的事情吗？”

里卡多缓缓皱起眉毛，脸上带着困惑，惊愕，还有一丝受伤。天啊，克里斯感觉自己活像是虐待了一只小狗狗，而不是指出了显而易见的事实。他几乎一瞬间就心软了，想要说一些补救的话语，又想长痛不如短痛，尽快摊牌掰扯清楚。

他撑起身体，忽略手指离开发梢时心底一瞬间的怅惘：“听着，Ricky。无论我们是否要继续床上这些事儿，你永远是我的朋友，我很——珍惜这段友谊。”虽然差点把它搞砸的也是我，“所以，拜托了，别再搞那些约会什么的了。我们不能回到以前那样吗？我是说，除了偶尔上床以外，还是做朋友……”

“朋友？”里卡多重复着，目光沉沉地盯着克里斯的双眼，往常迷人的棕色眼瞳在卧室的灯光下转成了深邃的墨黑。克里斯从未见过温和的巴西人如此难看的脸色，不由得紧张起来，吞了吞口水。

“如果你接受不了，那也可以不上床，都无所谓。我只是不想失去你——”

“不想失去我，作为一个朋友？”

克里斯点了点头。

对方没有继续开口，压力巨大的沉默充斥着卧室，明明是足够宽敞的空间，此刻他却感受到一种喘不过气来的拥挤。他连呼吸都不敢大声，仿佛在等待一个生死攸关的审判。

大概有一个世纪那么久，寂静终被打破。

“所以，你一直只想要一个……炮友。”

“朋友。”克里斯小声说，努力无视从上帝之子口中听见那个单词的荒谬感。此刻他忽然发觉自己有多么邪恶，贪婪，自私，竟企图让眼前这人和这个身份扯上关系。

“上床的朋友。”里卡多说，出奇的平静，“这没什么。”

事到如今，他反而不敢相信自己听见了什么。里卡多看着他迷茫的表情，似乎是笑了一下，或者说扯了扯嘴角。

“我们在床上相处得不赖。”何止，简直是干柴烈火，“我很喜欢你，你大概也挺喜欢我……的身体。既然这样，我觉得没必要现在停止。”

克里斯怔怔望着那人冷静分析的面容。身为一个前锋的敏锐直觉告诉他，自己正面临一个极其重要的抉择。即将错失良机的浓重危机感萦绕在心头，可他甚至连这是个怎样的机会都弄不明白。

“我只有一个要求。我们都经过体检，显然，都是干净的。所以要是发展长期关系的话，我希望这是唯一的。”

这听上去足够合理，运动员的体检报告让他们可以彼此百分百信任，而这对于长期性伴侣来说算是头等大事。况且说实话，应付完卡卡，谁还有精力再去找别人啊？

实在找不到拒绝的理由，克里斯迟疑着点了头，将突如其来的忐忑抛之脑后。

而里卡多注视着他，眼底仿佛蕴藏着滚烫炽热的岩浆，随时会喷薄而出，把他烧得骨头渣也不剩。然而那座火山终究是被压抑着，逐渐熄灭了。

“很好。”他轻声道，翻身下了床，徒留克里斯一个人坐在空荡荡的房间里，不敢承认内心深处名不正言不顺的失落和后悔。


	4. 你搞定了Cristiano Ronaldo

可以想象，躲回自己安全洞穴里的克里斯是怎样的辗转反侧。正如以前经常发生的那样，他不明白到底是哪一步行差踏错，导致了与他意愿截然相反的结果。

他的本意是冷却他们的关系，可是现在呢？里卡多开始了“一个有关‘永远’的计划”。这绝不是他希望发生的，因为他们，罗纳尔多和卡卡，不可能结婚。该死，这个单词根本就不该出现，到底是谁提的这一茬？

噢，是 **他自己** 。

棒极了，这下子他甚至都找不出一个人能给他背锅。不过他也不需要，反正已经习惯了一个人扛起所有的责任。而眼下最重要的是，他必须弥补自己给里卡多带来的伤害，无论如何他不能把事情变得更糟糕了。

显然他更擅长进攻而非守护，但为了他珍爱的……朋友，他能搞定这个。

这一夜克里斯意料之中的没有睡好。但第二天，他还是被生物钟早早叫醒，不得不爬起来例行晨练。等他冲过澡一身清爽地下楼，发现已经有人打开了厨房的门。

餐桌上摆放着沙拉碗，果汁机嗡嗡颤动着，鼻尖嗅到了菠萝酸甜的气息。而里卡多站在这一切的中央，一手撑着冰箱顶框，探着身子在其中翻找觅食。清晨的阳光撒在他凌乱头发上，撒在他灰色的工字背心和白色运动短裤上。

熟悉的一幕令人心悸，克里斯无法不去想，这是卡卡，穿着他随手拿给他的旧衣服，趿拉着拖鞋，在厨房里为他们准备早餐，正如过去的许多个清晨一样。

恍然间他几乎要忘记了昨天的荒诞剧，只把那当做一场幻梦。

“早上好，亲爱的。”里卡多回头看见他，送上了一个明亮的笑脸，毫不吝啬地露出一口大白牙。趁着克里斯还沉浸在甜蜜爱称带来的冲击之中，几步走到了他面前。

做什么？可怜的葡萄牙人脑子还转不过弯来，眼睁睁看着对方凑过来在他嘴唇上啄了一口。

“早安吻。”巴西人高兴地宣布，然后抓着他刚找到的鸡蛋转身朝流理台去了。

不好意思，谁能告诉他刚刚发生了什么？大清早他在厨房里得到了一个纯洁如水的早安亲亲对方手里还攥着一颗鸡蛋？这是什么少儿动画片桥段吗？

老天，没有哪张说明书上写了卡卡的恋爱模式是这样的。说真的，他从来不知道里卡多是喜欢给早安吻的类型。再说了，昨天他也没给克里斯晚安吻啊？

澄清一下，这只是一个疑问，并不表示他对此感到遗憾，也不代表他对今晚会有什么期待。

早餐在一种奇异的气氛中结束，然后由克里斯开车载着他们去训练场。这部分跟以往并无不同，导致他忘了今天的特殊性，直到他在路上碰见自己国家队和俱乐部的双重队友。

“Fabio，”在隔壁车主第无数次努力与他并排，同时用诡异的目光来回扫视他和他的副驾驶之后，克里斯终于忍无可忍了，“看路，别看我。”

“没看你，我在看Kaka。”科恩特朗小声辩解，“所以，你们——”

“无论你听Sergio说了啥，那不是真的，因为他是Sergio。”

“我知道，但这次不是他——不只是，还有Iker。”

什么鬼？为什么他们的好队长也要来参一脚？

“我有点难过，Cris，作为朋友我却不知道你们的喜讯……”

首先，没有喜讯，没有人要结婚，谢谢；其次，能停止提及“朋友”这个单词吗？不是什么好词，他一听就头痛。

看得出克里斯没有接话的势头，里卡多探过身冲科恩特朗打招呼：“嗨，Fabio。”他学着克里斯的称呼，假装自己还记得这位显然是他们队友的人，“很抱歉没有早点让你知道，但事实上Cris和我也才刚刚确定关系……”

“好好开车！”驾驶座上的人发出一声崩溃的低吼，狠狠踩了几脚油门把另一辆车甩到了身后。

“Cris！”里卡多不赞同地皱眉，“这可不是‘好好开车’该做的，而且这很不礼貌。”

“你猜怎么着，Ricky？真正的‘好好开车’就是立刻停止和驾驶员说话。Fabio总是这样，如果他再继续下去，迟早有一天会被吊销驾照。”

显而易见，科恩特朗只不过是一个开始，到了训练基地，等待他们的还有一大群八卦之心熊熊的队友和同事，差不多就等于是克里斯的噩梦。都怪上帝之子的好人缘，基本上每走一步，皇马前锋都要应付一句在他看来完全不怀好意的祝福。

“真高兴你没事，Kaka。噢还有，恭喜你和Ronaldo修成正果！”

“Ricky！好久不见，恢复得好吗？幸亏有Cristiano陪着你。”

“你看上去精神极了Ricky，看来爱情的滋润对于脑震荡愈合有奇效？”

见鬼了，究竟有多少人已经知道了这段根本不存在的恋情？不不不，他该问，究竟还有没有谁是不知道的？好极了，但愿过几天他们“分手”以后这帮家伙也能以这么快的速度接受现实。

不会太久，克里斯告诉自己，以一种近乎警告的语气：医生说他很快会想起来的。

至于那之后他们将要面对什么， **他** 将要面对什么，克里斯当下并未仔细去思考，只是用“随机应变”来搪塞自己。

跑来慰问的人一波接一波，阻挡在通往训练场的路上。思球心切的葡萄牙前锋摆出了一张凶神恶煞的脸试图把所有人都吓走，然而他的同行者却似乎热衷于弄清楚每个人的身份。

“其实我觉得这些人你没必要认识，也不用跟他们说话。你专心踢球就好了。”又一位工作人员寒暄完离开后，克里斯忍不住开口。

可里卡多一脸满足，甚至是意犹未尽：“别说傻话，宝贝。他们只是在关心我们。”

“他们关心 **你** 。还有别叫我宝贝！”

“ **我们** 。”里卡多坚持道，并且很快补充了称呼，“宝贝。”

当他们迎面遇上马塞洛的时候，克里斯几乎想掉头就走了。然而巴西后卫没给他这个机会，以惊人的速度窜到他俩跟前。

“干得漂亮，Kaka！你终于拿下他了！你搞定了Cristiano Ronaldo！”爆炸头激动地在空中摇摆，马塞洛兴高采烈地举起一只手示意里卡多来个击掌庆祝。就在里卡多一头雾水抬起手想回应时，克里斯气急败坏地把他拽走了。

“别理会他，他做发型把脑袋烫坏了。”葡萄牙人一边拉着他一个劲往前走，一边气呼呼地说道。但发觉自己的愤慨之言没有得到应和，他不满地回头瞥了一眼，正瞧见里卡多若有所思的神色。

“你想什么呢？”

“我在想，我可真幸运。”上帝之子盯着他的眼睛，微微弯起嘴角，“搞定了Cristiano Ronaldo。”

……靠。

克里斯不知道此时此刻于他而言，究竟是满脸通红傻兮兮像个花痴一样瞪着里卡多看更加得体，还是转过身以手捂脸像个小姑娘似的蹲成一团比较不丢脸。原谅他吧，一片空白的大脑已经无力提出第三种解决方案了。

要说这一天过下来，还有什么是值得高兴的，那就是里卡多格外顺利地适应了训练，似乎一切有关足球的记忆都从未离开过他。

“我觉得你可以直接上场。”结束后在更衣室克里斯如此下定论，“这真是太好了，你没有忘记足球。”

“我想我不会的，这就像本能。足球，还有你。尽管没有记忆，但我知道该怎么做。”

不，你不知道。你知道怎么对待足球，但却一直在以被误导的方式……对待我。

仿佛能听见他心中所想，里卡多继续说着，“我说的是真的，Cris。你给我的感觉很熟悉，很——正确。昨天你出现在门口时我在想，这才是对的，这才是应该发生的，为什么这个人不是我睁眼见到的第一个人？当然我不是在责怪，我想你也有很多事要处理……”他试图观察对方的脸色，但葡萄牙人垂下脑袋躲避着。里卡多发出挫败的叹息：“为什么你不愿相信我？”

而克里斯只是摇头。

不，不是这样的。真正不值得被相信的人，是我才对。

第一百次，克里斯真心实意地后悔自己说出那句谎言，搞砸了他和卡卡之间的一切。


	5. 你值得最好的耐心

那之后克里斯确实在自己的言行方面投入了更多的注意，试图弥补自己的错误，然而一切看起来已经无可挽回。每当他极力避免暧昧的语句或是过分亲近的举止时，总会得到里卡多困惑伤心的表情。无论谁能对那双无辜又委屈的小鹿眼摆出铁石心肠来，那绝不是克里斯，这个实际上心软得一塌糊涂的傻瓜。

可是谁又能来同情同情可怜的葡萄牙人呢？毕竟就算他能管住自己，却不可能控制另一个人。而恋爱模式的上帝之子对于皇马七号来说简直是无法可解的头等克星。

每天例行是亲昵却不带色欲的早安吻，克制而深情的晚安吻；与队友交谈间充满喜爱地频频提及“男朋友”的名字，又或者时不时投来温柔的注视；最令克里斯受不了的是，这位心怀感恩的教徒能在生活中任何微不足道的小细节里得到快乐，只要那跟他的恋人有哪怕一丁点的联系。

里卡多把这一切做的太过自然了，以至于克里斯完全无力制止。像他自己说的那样，这简直就像是本能。

这是里卡多·雷特恋爱的本能，克里斯很容易得出了这个结论。显然这就是卡卡在恋爱的时候会有的样子，特殊的并不是克里斯。如果当时塞尔吉奥说伊卡尔才是他男朋友，现在被这样对待的就会是伊卡尔，毫无疑问。

这个结论让他如释重负的同时，却也怅然若失起来。

克里斯知道里卡多的记忆在逐渐恢复，毕竟“医生说他很快就会想起来”。某天在晚餐的饭桌上他突然说要给家里人打个电话，因为他慢慢记起了一些年少时光。

“所以你已经把亲人们都想起来了？”克里斯问，好像一瞬间对“把鳕鱼排碾成鱼肉泥”的活动产生了莫大的兴趣。

里卡多点头，又摇头：“只是记得在巴西时的一些事。”

“比如？”

“比如……我弟弟六岁时穿公主裙的样子？”

克里斯哈哈大笑，也许是真的很高兴吧，喜滋滋铲起不堪入目的鱼肉泥塞进了嘴里。

“就只有这些吗？你后来去米兰的呢？来马德里的呢？”

“还没有，我想还需要再一点时间。”里卡多顺手给他倒了点果汁，微笑着安抚，“耐心点，亲爱的，不会让你等很久的。”

“哦。”葡萄牙人干巴巴地应了一声，重新又开始制作鱼肉泥。

即使有了这样的铺垫，在抓到卡卡躲在家庭影院里看他们以前的比赛录像时，克里斯还是大吃一惊。高科技拯救不了的低清画质投影在大屏幕上更显糟糕，但完全不妨碍他认出这是哪一场。

AC米兰对曼联，在老特拉福德，他们在欧冠的首次交锋。

“你——想起来了？”他低声问道，这个速度超乎他的意料。

“一点点。”里卡多回答，“但我等不及了，决定主动来找回它们。”

克里斯走到长沙发前，犹豫了片刻，还是选择坐在另一人身边。这是黑灯瞎火的家庭影院该有的氛围，他对自己辩解道，这时候还坐到单人扶手椅里去，那也太奇怪了。

于是在一片昏暗中，他们安静地窝在一起，肩膀顶着肩膀，膝盖抵着膝盖。唯一的光源来自于屏幕，解说的慷慨激昂和球场的喧闹声浪带来的却是截然相反的和谐安宁。这样的气氛之下，他们都没有说话，像是各自在追寻着回忆。

直到上半场结束，镜头捕捉到了一个小插曲，两人往场下走时竟巧合地逐渐靠近，最后并肩而行，还飞快地碰了碰掌心。克里斯看直了眼，他完全不记得当初他们竟然有着这样的互动，还被镜头拍了下来。

“哇哦……”他喃喃感叹，然后转头拍了一下卡卡，“我开始怀疑你是故意挑这场看的了。那一次你是绝对明星，而我却沦为可怜的背景板。”

里卡多短促地笑了一声，故作无辜地摊手：“哪有？我失忆了，就是按顺序选的罢了。”

“别装蒜，那么你就是跳过了真正的第一次——”

“我看了。”里卡多打断他，为自己正名，“我怎么会错过小队长初次戴上袖标的时刻？”

“小队长”这个称呼被他叫出来，蕴着满满的喜爱，既是敬佩，又饱含宠溺。仅仅是听在耳朵里，就让克里斯的耳尖烧红起来。

“我的失忆症给你带来很多困扰吧？忘记了我们之间相处的过往，现在我怎么做，都总会惹你不开心。请原谅我……”

克里斯心底泛上一阵阵苦涩的自责，他愚蠢的谎言终究还是伤到了他最不愿伤害的人：“这根本不是你的错，明明是我踢中了你！”

但里卡多坚定地摇了摇头。“我不是为这个。我的病症令你担忧苦恼，可我自己却忍不住偷偷地感谢上帝，给了我一个奇妙的机会。也许这么说你不能理解，抛开记忆的我，蒙受你的照顾，可以全心全意去依赖你，像初生的鸟雏一样用纯洁的爱来给予你。这段日子我每一分每一秒都能感受到真切的幸福，只除了看到你为难的神色时。这样想来，我几乎以为我在用自己的快乐来折磨你。”

前方屏幕上显示着是否播放下半场的询问，却没有人理会。

“当我努力找回记忆的时候，又开始享受这过程。就像是，一切从头开始，我从最初来认识一个完整的你。我爱你与我的过往被我重新走过一遍，我爱你在我记忆里被一寸寸唤醒，我爱你被一笔一画地还原成现在的Cristiano。我正处于这路途中，每一步都舍不得走快，甚至想要迟一点走到尽头……”

眼眶酸涩，克里斯想要悄悄地眨一眨眼，又害怕泪水再无处可藏。聆听着耳畔真挚的告白爱语，心脏在胸腔里强烈地跳动，耳膜上血液敲击如鼓，正如他再也不能掩藏自欺的心动。

而此时此刻他终于意识到，那句脱口而出的谎言并不是为了彼时里卡多脸上的无助和期盼。

那个真正渴望着的人是 **他自己** 。

这深埋心底的爱慕已经压抑了太久太久，在他们只上床不做爱的那段时间里，在那个酒后乱性的夜晚，甚至在他们刚成为朋友的时候就开始。他是如此地渴求着卡卡，渴求他的爱情，不惜趁人之危用一段虚造的恋爱关系来自我满足。作为一个最不擅长欺骗的人，克里斯完美地骗过了自己，才成功骗过了别人。

卡卡失忆的日子里，他又何尝不是藉着对方的无助和信任，才能够用恋人的身份陪伴他，趁机探寻他的灵魂深处，以得到一个更真实更完整的里卡多·雷特呢？

他凝视着微光下里卡多的脸，或许是光线暗淡，又或许是眼泪在打转，模糊的视线里只有对方美丽的眼睛仍明亮着。一种热烈的冲动在他身体里燃烧起来，几乎是一瞬间，克里斯就下定了决心——他扑过去，将嘴唇狠狠压了上去。

里卡多完全为这次突袭做好了准备，他放松地启唇迎接，伸出手臂接住他的爱人，随即紧紧搂在怀里。这个吻久违的深入，他们探索着彼此的口腔，舌头像是第一千次那样自然而默契地交缠，品尝着混合的津液。克里斯侧过头，让他们的鼻尖轻轻磨蹭，手指滑进里卡多的头发，很快整个身体都爬在了另一人身上。当亲吻被注入越来越浓重的情色意味，他知道自己已经开始硬了，情难自已地扭动起腰肢。

在事态彻底失控之前，里卡多无比艰难地，从克里斯嘴里拔出了自己的舌头。跨坐在他大腿上的男人发出欲求不满的呻吟声，导致他不得不耗费了更大量的自制力把手掌从对方臀瓣上挪开。

“你要干嘛啊？”克里斯哀叫道。

“我不能把这个搞砸。”里卡多气喘吁吁，但依然义正辞严地说，“我还记得我们的约定。你值得最好的耐心，Cris，而为了你，我总是愿意等待。”

 **约定** 。

葡萄牙人花了好几分钟来转动他被情欲扰乱的大脑。

 **等待** 。

操，他想起来了。在第一次他有机会把这个失了忆男友力爆炸的家伙带上床的时候，他却像个别别扭扭的小处女一样找了个傻逼借口。新婚夜？该死，到底被砸坏脑子的是谁啊？他究竟怎么会说出这种蠢话的？

第一千次，克里斯真心实意地后悔自己撒了那一个谎，还用了无数个更愚蠢的谎言去填补它。


	6. 你愿意和我结婚吗

在你欲火中烧硬着下体从你男朋友的身上爬下来以后，还得坐在他旁边陪他看球赛，克里斯完全想不通自己是怎么沦落到这一步的。他浑浑噩噩的，原本就没放半点心思在比赛上，更不用提他真的一点也不想回顾当年红魔是怎样被送回老家的。

整个下半时，他都处于一种精虫上脑的玄妙状态，根本控制不住自己，情不自禁地挑逗着身边人。他玩弄着里卡多的手指，用灵活的脚尖去勾缠巴西人的小腿，假装无意地在对方耳边吐出温热的气息。这些勾引的手段拙劣无比，但偏偏从轻浮中反而透露出一股纯情来，成为真正诱人犯罪的关键。克里斯自己还觉得挺有成效，他能听见里卡多的呼吸变得粗重，皮肤透出的温度已经超越了从容的标准。他敢说这家伙也已经兴奋起来了。

然而即使是这样，他也没能得逞。上帝之子无愧于他的名号，正直地按住了皇马前锋蠢蠢欲动的手，像个老派绅士那样，一路把人护送到房间门口，用一个克制守礼的晚安吻做道别。直到最后他还在坚持：“Cris，我不想毁了这个。我会等的，因为你值得。”

被安安稳稳完完整整送回卧室的葡萄牙人欲哭无泪。他想打人，想狠狠踹一脚什么东西，想冲着那个不解风情的白痴大吼大叫。根本就没有什么见鬼的约定！“对婚前性行为说不”？他又不是什么戴着贞洁戒指守身如玉的小处女，他们在这之前早已在这房子的每一块水平面上搞得像两只发情的兔子一样了，所以现在立刻马上来做爱行不行？

气急败坏地在房间里转了两圈，克里斯试图让自己冷静一点，但失败了。欲望和渴求灼烧着他的大脑，更糟糕的，一种压迫感十足的恐惧包围着他，仿佛定时炸弹的嘀嗒声，令人紧张又慌乱。

他当然想要和里卡多上床，可是他能说出真相吗？即使他不说，卡卡也迟早会想起来。他恢复记忆的速度越来越快，也许，也许就是明天。

所以很可能明天早上醒来他就会想起一切。他就会知道克里斯不是他的男朋友，而是居心不良在酒后勾引他上床的坏朋友。然后里卡多就会醒悟过来，不再沉迷于充满爱意的凝视，不再向他展露温柔深情的笑容。他再也不会因为听到他俩的名字被一起提到就觉得快乐，再也不会说出那些甜蜜到让人心颤的情话。

最重要的是，他不会再以为克里斯值得他的耐心和等待了。他会发现他所谓的“恋人”不仅是个说谎成性的欺骗者，还如此放荡不自爱，又怎么会值得那样美好的一个约定，一个有关“永远”的计划呢？

一时间克里斯被强烈的焦躁感和不祥的预感席卷全身，转身去抓门把，才刚按下又猛然放开，神经质地念叨起来。

他不能坐以待毙，等着里卡多恢复然后跟他一刀两断。今天晚上他必须吃到“最后的晚餐”，否则他一定会后悔终生。

下定了决心，他立刻冲进浴室彻彻底底地清洁了自己，然后开始翻箱倒柜地想找一件最符合要求的内裤。折腾了半天还是决定浴袍下什么也不穿，只把安全套和润滑剂揣进口袋。确保自己已经变成一块香喷喷的漂亮小蛋糕，葡萄牙人鼓足勇气，一把推开了客房的门。

一如既往的用力过猛造成了不小的声响，把房里人吓了一大跳。里卡多正靠在床上，看起来是准备睡了，被惊得瞬间坐直了身体。

混乱中，克里斯隐约瞧见他一把将什么东西塞到了枕头底下，却没有多想。皇马七号气场全开，大踏步地走进房间，真可谓来势汹汹。弱小可怜又无助的巴西人抱着被子缩在床头，愣愣地望着他。

“听着，”克里斯表情严肃，“我要强暴你。”

“Cris？等等……”

名字的主人不给他把话说完的机会，爬上床从他怀里一把扯出碍事的被子，然后把自己塞了进去：“要么现在做，要么一辈子都没得做了！”

话说的凶狠，但克里斯毕竟害怕对方真的拒绝，急急忙忙用唇舌堵住了他的嘴。身下人的反抗并不如他所设想的那样激烈，让他有机会施展出身经百战的纯熟吻技。这个吻从一开始就满含色欲，直奔主题，当克里斯的手指探入里卡多的衣襟，在胸前勾画时，他能听见对方在他口中呻吟出声。

克里斯立刻意识到自己的目的已经达到了。

他恋恋不舍地移开唇瓣，很快又在下巴处印上绵密的亲吻，吮吸着喉结，顺着锁骨的线条向下，在胸膛、腹肌和下腹沿路留下一道长长的湿黏水迹，最终驻足于内裤的边缘。

重头戏到了。克里斯悄悄做了个深呼吸，抬起眼，一边直直望进那双火热的眼睛，一边张嘴咬住裤沿，缓缓向下拉开——

那双迷人的棕色眼瞳深处，翻滚着久违的滚烫岩浆，仿佛从未熄灭过。克里斯恍然觉得自己正立于火山口，随时会被吞没，燃烧殆尽。

他一时间看得痴了，直到粗硬的性器得到解放，高高弹起猛地拍打在他的脸颊，才回过神来。侧过头，他毫不犹豫地将顶端含进嘴里。咸腥的味道在舌尖蔓延开，苦涩但奇异地令人安心，克里斯前后摇晃脑袋吞吐着性器，舌头艰难搅动着，尝试去舔舐粗壮阴茎上暴起的青筋。与此同时，他的手也没有闲着，先是在男人大腿内侧爱抚，而后又缓缓向上滑到私处，指尖捧住了饱胀的小球轻轻揉搓。当里卡多的手不由自主地揉捏起他的后颈，抚摸他的头发似乎想推拒又想控制时，他知道对方已濒临高潮，只差临门一脚……

他表现出十足十的温驯，顺着那若有若无的力道低下头去，让阴茎顶端滑进口腔深处，用喉咙口去挤压敏感的头部。这几乎是立竿见影，发梢传来轻微的拉扯感，耳畔是男人性感的闷哼声，喷薄而出的液体涌进食道。克里斯努力吞咽着，但受伤以来禁欲良久的存货又多又浓，呛得他不得不将性器吐出，剩余的浊液便一发一发射得他满脸都是。

伸手抹去睫毛上沾到的稠黏，克里斯第一反应便是去看里卡多的神情。那张脸在高潮的余韵里仍显得干净而纯粹，纯粹的愉悦，纯粹的满足。而克里斯只要想到这些情绪是由他所给予的，就觉得心口的粉色小气球充足了气，要带着他整个人飘起来。

他撑起身子，解下腰间的系带，敞开衣襟，展示出引以为豪的美丽肉体。正当他要脱去浴袍时，却被握住手腕制止了：“不，Cris，我还有话想说……”

那一瞬间葡萄牙人只觉得崩溃，就好像一整场的奋战却等到了对方补时阶段的绝杀。都他妈在他嘴里射过一次了，到这份上难道还要来跟他说什么拒绝婚前性行为吗？

“别急，别怕。”里卡多柔声安抚，像是变魔术似的不知从哪里摸出了一个小盒子，“其实我原本设想的绝不是这样，可是你似乎一秒钟也等不下去了。那么我想，你应该是不会拒绝的吧？”

克里斯瞪大了眼睛，呆呆地看着他，和那个神秘的小盒子，仿佛他手里举着一个定时炸弹。

实际上，神秘的小盒子一点也不神秘，里卡多下一秒就打开了它，取出了——果不其然——一枚戒指。

“你现在还有最后的机会，告诉我它是你给我的贞洁指环，而不是……”克里斯小小声说，带着压不住的颤音。

“求婚戒指。”里卡多坚定地回答，“它是。我说过，你值得一个有关‘永远’的计划，那不是说说而已。我确实在计划，每一分每一秒都在考虑着这个，连睡梦中也是，以至于我已经完全不能想象没有你的未来。

“所以，你愿意和我结婚吗，Cristiano Ronaldo？”

天啊天啊天啊——克里斯的意识在脑中混乱尖叫，他的灵魂像只逃命的兔子一样在房间里疯狂跑圈。这不是里卡多设想的求婚场景，当然了，也绝不是克里斯所能预料到的。在床上，衣冠不整，真空打底，脸颊唇角还沾染着白浊，嘴里全是男人精液的味道……

卡卡到底是个怎样的天才啊？在这种情况下跟他求婚？

但凡克里斯还有一丁点理智，考虑到为自己留下一点得体的美好回忆，考虑到这是一个很快会恢复的失忆病人，考虑到他们的恋爱关系建立在虚无的谎言之上，但凡他还有一丝一毫独立思考的能力，都应该马上说不。

可是，“克里斯拒绝里卡多的求婚”？谁能造得出这么离谱的病句？

在他自己发现之前，就已经把头点得跟个打点计时器一样了。里卡多捉住他发抖的左手，将银白色的指环套在他的无名指上，然后倾身向前，鼻尖对着鼻尖，在他唇畔低语：“我爱你。”

尾音吞没在两人唇齿间，里卡多毫不顾忌他口中腥味，认真而投入地吻着他。克里斯认命般闭上眼，眼睑相合的刹那间，泪水止不住地滑落。当里卡多剥去他的衣物，温柔地把他推倒在床垫上时，他乖顺地放松身体，任由男人予取予求，只是将戴有戒指的指节含在嘴里，咬也舍不得咬，伸出嫣红的舌头轻轻舔着。

感受到指尖试探拨弄着臀缝深处的入口，克里斯主动张开双腿，为他所爱的人奉上最神秘优美的景致。“我带了润滑剂……”他一手捂眼，掩着泛滥的泪水，嘴里还咬着戒指，含含糊糊地招供。

“唔，可是我更想自己来，怎么办？”

……什么自己来？葡萄牙人懵懵懂懂地想着，直到敏感秘处拂过火热的气息，某个柔软潮湿的物体灵活地探入幽境，惊得他下意识收拢大腿，却碍于腿间的脑袋止住了动作。

“Ricky！”他差不多是在尖叫了，“不不不——停下！”

里卡多充耳不闻，不管不顾地持续探索着，用上他最好的耐心。他双手捧起丰盈的臀瓣，情不自禁使力揉捏着，又向两边掰开迫使更多鲜为人知的脆弱暴露在他面前。克里斯可怜兮兮地呜咽起来，像是被叼住后颈的小动物般，无力挣扎。

等到里卡多终于心满意足地退开，克里斯已经被推上过一次小高潮。他浑身瘫软，四肢大敞，肉体和灵魂都被彻底地打开，赤裸裸地铺陈于所爱之人面前。

这是一块经过精心烘培，散发着诱人芳香的小蛋糕，任人摆布的姿态让他看起来如此柔软又甜蜜，而强悍健美的肌肉则暗示着嚼劲十足的口感。眼下，这份人间美味正渴盼着被享用。

里卡多已经迫不及待要开动了。


	7. 再也没有什么比这更重要

有的时候里卡多会忍不住自我怀疑，为什么被翻来覆去“吃”了整整一夜的葡萄牙人第二天仍然可以按时起床，容光焕发仿佛昨晚不是做了某种运动，而是在给他充电似的。

眼下他还趴在床上懒洋洋地一动也不想动，克里斯却已经站在窗前拥抱温暖的晨曦，神清气爽，精神奕奕。朝阳在他湿润的卷发上折射出碎钻的光芒，他上身赤裸，随着伸展的动作，肩背手臂处的肌肉像是活了过来，起伏间带出优越的线条。

他真美。

里卡多迷恋地移不开眼，只觉得所有颂词都相形见绌，最终浓缩为单单一个美字本身。他是他的美，他的爱，他的思考，在未来的日子里，也会是他的夜晚和清晨。

一种甜蜜的满足感充盈在胸腔，里卡多撑坐起身，用沙哑慵懒的嗓音向他所爱问好：“早安，未婚夫。”

“……你醒了。”克里斯回过头来。听到他的称呼，昨天还只是“男朋友”的人脸颊泛起可口红晕，让人想到早餐吐司片上的草莓酱。

然而很快那漂亮的绯红色便苍白下去。

“Ricky，你、你是不是……恢复记忆了？”

噢，被发现了。里卡多心底有刹那的慌乱，急忙去瞧心上人的左手。在无名指间瞥见了想看到的东西，才稍稍安下心来。

“……是的。”

“昨晚之前你就都想起来了吧？”

“恐怕比你以为的还要早上那么一些。”卡卡诚实地回答，“比如前几天回我的房子收拾东西的时候。”

那张脸重新又染上了薄红色，只不过这次更多的是难堪和怒气。克里斯回忆起他为里卡多逐渐复苏的记忆忐忑又恐慌的情绪，回忆起那些拿不上台面令他自己都唾弃的小算盘，更不用提前一夜他像个放荡的妓女一样纠缠却还被反复拒绝的尴尬。他曾为失忆的卡卡心中被过度美化的自己而心虚惭愧，为谎言可能被拆穿而寝食难安，可一想到这一切几乎是完全暴露在这人眼前，让他觉得自己如此可笑又悲哀。

“所以这些日子你装作慢慢记起一点什么，还有昨晚看录像的时候说的那些话……就是觉得把我耍得团团转很好玩是吗？你的戒指——”他举起左手，金属在太阳下折射出炫目的光芒令他眼睛泛酸，不不不他绝不能现在哭出来，“这么久了，又是给谁准备的？”

他徒劳地吸着鼻子压抑着眼泪，手指颤抖着想把那圈银环取下。见状，里卡多猛地跳下床，由于动作太过急切甚至被凌乱的被褥绊了一下，克里斯花了好大力气克制住自己下意识去扶的动作，而巴西人冲到他面前紧紧攥住了他的手腕。

“这是你最不该怀疑的一点。你难道没有意识到它有多合适，就像是为你量身定做吗？即使你成功把它摘下来，只要愿意留心看一看，就会在内圈找到自己的名字。你看到那个戒指盒了吗？看看它磨损得发白的样子，你能想象到在过去几个月曾有人随身带着它，日日夜夜不住地摩挲，像是握着自己的一颗心，想要捧到你面前，又唯恐不被接受吗？”

克里斯怔怔地凝望着里卡多，惊喜和困惑同时涌向了他，令他无法相信自己的耳朵。“可是你什么时候……”

“如果你是说戒指，从我们刚开始交往起，我就找珠宝店下了订单。”

克里斯的表情一片空白，心中却满是茫然，他们什么时候还交往过？

“我猜，你都不把那当做是我们在交往吧。”里卡多苦笑，“在我们……发生关系之前，我一直在追求你。”

“什么？！可是，可是我们只是一起吃饭，一起看电影，一起打打游戏——”克里斯忽然住了嘴，天啊，“……我以为我们是朋友。”

“这是我的错，我很抱歉。我本应该直接告诉你的，但我没有那么勇敢，只好寄希望于你能自己分辨出我的心意。若不是这样，我也不会误把那一次当作你的回应。”

老天，这就说得通了。里卡多那些亲密举止中饱含的爱意，并不是克里斯的错觉， **那竟然是真实存在的** 。

“而当我意识到我犯下了多么大的错误时，我一下子慌了，简直像是踢完半场才发现自己弄错了球门。我太害怕了，以至于紧接着又犯了一个致命错误——为了留住你，却选择了最糟糕的一条路。

“也许你以为我永远不会说谎。我没有你心目中那么完美，有的时候我选择隐瞒，因为我也有我渴望的东西，有我认为更重要的东西。就像昨晚我说过的那样，我多么感谢上帝赐给我这个机会，让我可以重新开始，修正自己的错误，避免重蹈覆辙。我为自己害你揪心难过而痛恨我自己，但我不后悔，不是为这一次。Cris，我爱你，无论如何这一点没有改变过，将来也不会。而现在……”

现在我知道了，你也爱着我， **我们是相爱的** 。那么再也没有什么能阻挡了。

任凭克里斯再怎么睁大眼，也无法阻止泪水浸透脸庞。此刻他无比感激他踢飞的那一脚球，砸中了里卡多的脑袋，却狠狠地砸醒了他自己。他曾盲目到对身边人捧到眼前的真心视而不见，也曾愚不可及将欲望与爱情混淆，他分辨不出自己内心深处的爱意，懦弱地以友谊的借口粉饰。即使是这样的他，也依然有人愿意等待，奉上最好的耐心，一步一步地引导他找到通往幸福的正确路途。

无论过程如何曲折，只要他们彼此相知相爱，还有什么是比这更重要的呢？

“我也爱你，Kaka。”他含着泪水微笑起来，抑制不住心底喷涌的快乐与喜爱，将细碎的亲吻落在对方眉眼处。而里卡多伸手环住他的腰，把他勾进怀里，然后合上眼，轻轻低头迎接。

……

“但是你的求婚不能算。”

“为什么？！”

“你毁了我关于自传纪录片的计划！我本来想把求婚拍进去的，这下子要拍的话分级非得往上提两层不可。”

“那我倒是有一个补救措施。”

“唔，说来听听。”

“改拍婚礼怎么样？我免费出演。”


End file.
